Dropped into Gensokyo
by Tatazaki
Summary: Set in place briefly after the events of Hitsensoku, original character Enden finds himself in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, where humorous moments unfold.
1. Mistress Arc, Chapter 1

**Mistress 1: Border of Gensokyo**

A young man had come home after a long day in collage to his house to be on the computer. This man's name was Enden McLin. He had blond hair, green eyes and unusually pale skin. He was also rather short. He pulled up a set of top-down shooter games called Touhou, and after about an hour of playing he said "YES finally, I passed 'IN' on normal, YAHOO." What he didn't know is that near him there was a small gap in space opened with a person inside peeking at him with curiosity. This woman had blond hair, a pink cap and was dressed in a ceremonial dress of sorts. She brought a small cat-eared friend. This little cat had black ears, a black tail, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a gold embodied red dress. The little cat eared person almost said "YAY" but the woman who was with her covered her mouth and whispered very softly "Chen, I'm not going to bring you into the human world if you don't behave yourself. Okay?" She said. "Ok Yukari," said the young cat-eared Chen- not realizing how loud she was. Enden looked over and thought for sure he heard something. Yukari had closed the border just in time.

It was an hour before she opened her border to peek again. When she did she found him doing something quite disturbing that made her not only blush but almost made her shout at the top of her lungs. She barely had the will to restrain herself because she saw a picture of her without cloths and wanted to kick him in the rear... at the very least. After she calmed down she kept peeping at him without him noticing.

It has been years since a friend of Enden from his favorite site known as had vanished. I read around from a couple of places that one guy had gotten his balls torn off and another one was shot in the balls. This wasn't an easy case to handle, even for the police. He led a fanfiction called _Crossing the Boundary_. I swear it was not only the first one that started it but it was also the best. The case turned cold and I had been curious at who was the one that took a good friend of mine (along with my good writing buddy) from the site away.

Enden got bored of rereading that old, unfinished fanfic and decided to go to a place called "" where they post just about every touhou picture from disturbingly cute chibis to extremely weird crossovers. It would be the only time you could ever see poor Suwako looking at the main character from _Gawd of War. _He started to look for some rather revealing pictures and put into the tag search "yakumo_yukari" and found some very...mature content like pictures.

She slowly shifted her border closer to the computer and was intrigued by the gesture. She was close enough that she could smell his hair. After several minutes had passed he had started to roll his chair back to give him some legroom... and the back wheel popped into the border and he tumbled and landed on Yukari who wasn't expecting him to roll back in his seat. They both tumbled down into the border. Yukari was knocked out by a chair leg and Enden was knocked out when he fell out of the border... on to the Shrine Maiden's head with a loud KATHUMP. The only thing that wasn't damaged during the fall was the chair.

A few minutes passed and a voice could be heard outside as another woman, dressed in black and white sporting a witches hat came near the shrine. "Oi~ Reimu, I found this cat and thought you could take care of...." she opened the door and saw everyone with large lumps on their head. She was also holding Chen in her hand by the neck collar. Chen was surprised to see Yukari there.

"What happened here?" asked the witch. Chen replied "Well I think Yukari continued peeking and got a little bit too close." At this point Yukari started to wake up. "YUKARI, you ok? You look like you have a bump on your head," Said Chen with a worried look. "Yea Chen I am fine," she said with a smile.

Yukari looked around and remembered how she got to Reimu's shrine in the first place. She blushed and looked at the witch. "Marisa, I want you to clean those two up. There is someone I need to see," she said with a slight panic in her voice. She left through another gap. "Take Care ~ze" said Marisa.

Chen and Marisa looked at the two figures. Marisa immediately recognized one of them as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden; Reimu, but the other one she had no idea who he was. Chen said "OH, that's the person Yukari has been spying on since earlier this morning. He's really quite interesting to watch."

Marisa looked at Chen. "Are you going to tell me his name ze?" Chen said "I believe his name was Enden."


	2. Mistress Arc, Chapter 2

**Mistress 2: Little Sister Scarlet**

By the time night fell, Marisa had gotten bored went home and Chen had fallen asleep. A girl whose wings were draped with jewels of eight different colors with blond hair and a red dress had dropped in.

She had heard about a mysterious outsider who has yet to awaken and thought of how lonely she was with very few friends. She Crept into the shrine and spotted the outsider with ease. She herself wasn't supposed to be there in the first place but she had gotten so alone that she wanted out for the night.

This girl spotted Reimu and said "Thank you for sealing it." She took the futon that Enden was laying on and wrapped it around him. She then carried the weight and flew off the shrine and traveled towards a cold lake.

"I doubt you will ever be as good as papa... I still want us to be friends. You come from the same land as papa, your clothes are somewhat similar."

At the gate of the mansion, two people could be seen arguing over guarding the mansion from unwanted guests. One had a blue and white maid outfit with grey hair and lavender eyes. The other one was clearly Chinese with a green dress and orange hair. "That's two… one never leaves her room… so that's three... Where's the last one?"

"The last one of _what _Flandre? Who did you bring here," Said a blue haired girl whose height is very similar to Flandre's hair. This girl had bat wings and an outfit very similar to Flandre's own outfit. "Don't worry I am not mad that you went out. After all it is your first night outside the mansion."

"YAY THANK YOU SISTER," Flandre yelled as she forgot about her package and hugged her sister tight. "Flan… *gasp* … your package." Flandre looked up and then looked down at the bundle that the maid caught. She breathed a sigh of relief after she realized the mistake she made. "Now be careful with this Flandre. It breaks very easily." said the maid of the household.

"Thank you Sakuya" Said Flandre with happiness in her eyes. She carried the bundle to her room and flattened it out on a clean space near her bed. Flandre's room was littered with half broken toys shreds of stuffed animals. She smiled at the only thing that had no damage that she was proud of. "I hope we become great friends." She said smiling.

Enden saw several unusual rays of light coming out of a sphere that lay on top of an endless place of water. He descended upon the water slowly and looked around. He looked at the reflection of the ball in the water and noticed that everything reflected below the water was red, and everything above was blue.

He sat down and continued to look. Admiring how beautiful it was but he also noticed that it was also dark. A hexagram passed by him and he blamed the dream for being weird. He continued looking at how beautiful the ball was with trails that looked very similar to the trailing of a motherboard from a processor.

He heard a small bell and looked into the direction it came from and saw eight little multi-colored crystals. They chimed in joy as they surrounded Enden. Enden himself strangely felt comfortable around these crystals.

The crystals beckoned him to the orb. As he stepped on the water he couldn't feel the coldness that was there. He didn't mind much considering that he figured it was a dream. As he stepped onto the orb he could feel the warmth of it rising in him.

The eight crystals fell softly into the orb and the orb began to glow and the black background began to shine. Something very beautiful began to show both above and below the water. Enden looked around and saw very beautiful designs. The sphere felt complete… almost. Enden looked under the water and saw that a section of the sphere had been blown apart and it made him very sad to see that. It felt as though one of the crystals were in pain. As though something was missing from that sphere.

The crystals chimed again and Enden looked at them. A form of energy poured out of them and flowed to make a form of a female whose eyes he could only make out. Those eyes looked lonely and sad. Enden gave the form a hug and the form hugged back. "I hope we become great friends." He heard a voice say.

Enden awoke thinking he was still in a dream and got up and out of the futon. He saw Flandre there asleep in the little light the room had to offer and covered her up as she had kicked the blankets off herself. He returned to his futon and fell asleep.


	3. Mistress Arc, Chapter 3

**Mistress 3: China and Maid**

Enden awoke to find himself in a dark room. He could barely see anywhere. The low amount of light that was coming from the bottom of the door seemed to illuminate several parts of various stuffed animals… and dolls.

'Dolls…? Where am I,' asked Enden to himself. Enden also realized and noticed a sound he hasn't heard before. '…snoring? That's a new one…'

Enden got up and walked carefully in the dark room to the only source of light he could see from his position: the bottom of the door. He navigated through the toys littered on the floor until he found himself at the door.

Enden looked down and realized he wasn't wearing any shoes. He turned the doorknob and it opened it slowly. He was surprised that it didn't creak open and he opened it and looked around the corner and saw no one there.

He heard humming and followed the direction the tune was coming from. He looked around a corner and saw a maid cleaning. "That's Sakuya, the best maid in the mansion," whispered a voice right behind Enden, who flipped right around and clutched his chest.

The person who spoke had a green dress and a green hat. She also had scarlet hair and aqua eyes. It took a moment to realize who he was talking to. It was Hong Meling, door guard, known by fans as China. Enden took a moment to register that in his head and realized where he was.... _then realized what room he just came from._

"I am glad I found you before you met her. The last visitor who came from outside the boarder made a very grave mistake when talking to her." She said. Enden immediately thought she was referring to Flandre. "Whatever you do, DO NOT call her the 'Pad Chief!'"

A loud sound of metal piercing stone could be heard to the immediate right of Enden, who saw the blade of a knife engraved with "Sakuya Izayoi" on the blade in a wall… only inches from his head.

Without warning, China grabbed Enden and carried him while running. Knives were being thrown faster than they could run. 'IM GONNA DIE THANKS TO THAT STUPID GUARD,' thought Enden.

Sakuya finally got a hit on Meling. Enden was dropped to the floor and rolled into- and through a door and continued rolling until he hit a desk. His body slid flat before he opened his eyes.

When Enden opened his eyes, he saw something that made his nose bleed heavily. He was looking up the nightgown belonging to a woman who wears a nightcap and a nightgown for standard wear. 'I know someone is gonna kill me on Toujinstyle…' He thought as he carefully slipped himself from under the gown to see an angry Patchouli Knowledge looking at him. "Ahh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry" he said franticly.

She pointed to a stack of 12 or so books that was tipped over due to his impact. Enden cleaned them up and put them into the stack, as well as cleaned up his blood. He bowed and said "I'm sorry again for troubling you."

Patchouli replied "Just make sure you don't do that again." Enden heard light steps. Patchouli ran off to deal with something, leaving Enden to explore the library

Meanwhile, a noise of shattering brick could be heard for a half second. Enden thought to himself; _Any Touhou fan is smart enough to avoid calling Sakuya the 'Pad Chief.'_


	4. Mistress Arc, Chapter 4

**Mistress 4: The Library Devil and an Unforeseen Curse**

Enden walked about the library and looked at various books. He found one titled "Introduction to Damnaku." Enden sat down and started reading up. The first chapter was about grazing and how important it is to graze instead of dodge. At the end of the bookshelf where Enden wasn't able to see, a person with bat wings in her hair and bat wings on her back was staring at him with a very angry face.

"I can't believe that that damn outsider looked up the dress of MY Patchouli," mumbled the woman. "I Koakuma will not stand for this!"

Enden at this time had finished the chapter and put back the book for a bit, but kept part of it pulled out so he could read it later. He hobbled and hopped left and right with his eyes closed thinking of one of Rumia's very basic spell cards: Democranation.

Koakuma flew up and shot bullets at Enden. He heard the sound of bullets firing and looked around to see Koakuma's shots going straight at him. Enden didn't want feel the pain of getting hit tried to graze each bullet as they went by, avoiding the larger shots. Shots grazed his left and right, none however were hitting and Koakuma was getting very mad.

Koakuma stopped firing. Enden used this pause to ask. "Why are you firing at me?" Koakuma replied, "Be-be-because you looked up the dress of my mentor and you don't deserve to live." Enden didn't recognize Koakuma immediately. He mumbled "I should have played _Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil_ more often… then I might be able to remember her name easier."

Koakuma fired several more bullets at Enden, who grazed and dodged them all. He just hopped from side to side. He was getting very comfortable with dodging bullets right and left.

Without warning, Enden suddenly felt his chest squeeze. He collapsed onto the floor and grabbed his chest. He saw a final wave of bullets go by and dodged them and realized his strength was fading fast. Enden started coughing up blood, which Koakuma realized that something was very wrong with him.

Enden was wondering what was going on with him. It was like his body was suddenly against him.

Patchouli saw what had happened but didn't see Koakuma who was also floating nearby. "Healing Sign: Watery Purification" she said. A symbol appeared below Enden and raised several little blue-white specs.

Enden slowly felt better. He looked around to see who was helping him and was surprised to see Patchouli helping him. Enden sat down and wondered what had happened with him. He took a deep breath to check his lungs… and realized they were hurting badly within him.

Out of nowhere Enden felt his body suddenly starts burning. The pain was rising so fast that Enden fainted without yelling in pain.

Patchouli suddenly started worrying. "Koakuma get me a book on curses and do it quick" she said. Koakuma flew around the library and found several books and while Enden was unconscious she looked into what could have caused this pain in Enden.

After an hour reading twelve books, Patchouli began to giggle. It was a curse brought on by someone's desire upon a family. It wasn't reversible. "Let's see how this new girl takes it," said Patchouli.


	5. Mistress Arc, Chapter 5

**Mistress 5: Her**

Enden awoke several hours later. He saw the sun going down slowly. He also noticed he was under a blanket, but still in the library. 'I must thank Patchouli next time I see her.'

Enden got up and heard someone walking. 'Must be the maid,' he thought. He walked to the bookshelf where the Damnaku book was. He reached and noticed his height was a bit shorter when he grabbed the book. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what exactly happened when that horrid pain shot through him.

As he opened the book to chapter 2, He walked back to the blanket and read a bit on basic bullet summoning. As he sat down he felt like something… was missing…

Enden looked down… and saw to his horror that he had boobs. "I'm not a 'he' anymore," said Enden, looking as though he was about to cry. "I'm a she… Nuyuuuuuuuuu~" she said in regret.

Enden heard a spraying sound nearby. She looked around to see Sakuya behind her, with a large bloodstain on her dress. Enden didn't want to have Sakuya see her in the state she was in. Enden covered herself with the blanket that Patchouli supplied.

"My name is Sakuya, I am the maid of this mansion," said Sakuya in a firm voice. Enden replied "M-My name is Enden, an outsider, not from Gensokyo." She said blushing.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. My mistress would like to welcome you to the mansion," said Sakuya, smiling. Her smile reduced the nerves on Enden and she got less nervous.

Sakuya walked out of the library while Enden just sat there. Once she had closed the library doors, Koakuma walked out from the other side of the bookcase. "I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. I'm supposed to be the Library's keeper. I also take care of Patchouli when she collapses," she said. "Is there anything you need?" Enden blushed for a second and pulled off the blanket. "Can you help me get these out of sight?"

Koakuma immediately had a nosebleed and said "Cer-certainly," while thinking _'OH MY GOD, those things are bigger than Sakuya wearing her best pads… wait, she wants me to get them hidden?_'

Koakuma looked in the desk at the library entrance for bandages, which she found and said to Enden, "Take off your shirt." Enden took off her shirt and closed her eyes and blushed in embarrassment, and didn't want to look down.

After 3 minutes had passed, Koakuma had finished up wrapping Enden's chest. Enden opened her eyes and looked down and noticed they were practically flat and smiled. "Thank you… uhh…" he said confused.

"Koakuma," She replied. A very hungry Meling ran by who seemed to have a brick neck brace. "Ouch," said Enden. She was laughing inside.

"I guess its dinnertime," said Enden. "Yup," replied Koakuma. 


	6. Mistress Arc, Chapter 6

**Mistress 6: Scarlets**

Koakuma walked Enden down several different hallways, one of which had windows to the front yard. Enden looked outside to see the gate, as well as what looked like a hole in the brick foundation in the gate. Enden giggled softly and thought '_That's what happens when you say "pads" in front of Sakuya._'

Enden continued to walk by, seeing several little maid fairies. When she walked by a mirror and looked in it, she was finally able to see herself. Her appearance had changed greatly. She now had platinum blond hair, and sky blue eyes. She was also shorter by a few inches. Koakuma said exactly what Enden was thinking. "You are cu~ute!"

Enden blushed and continued walking. Enden saw large double doors at the end of the hall. Koakuma opened the doors, and Enden was greeted by the scent of well cooked meat and various forms of gravy. As Enden walked in, the entire room was greeted with a very loud rumbling tummy.

Sakuya served a very large and vast dinner full of fruits and vegetables, along with several kinds of meat. Enden saw Sakuya in the corner, and Meling who had a knife in her head. "The mistress wanted everyone to seat before anyone was allowed to eat," said Sakuya, who was curious behind her mistress' reasoning.

"Enden, you are to sit here," said Sakuya, pointing at a seat between two other seats. Enden counted the number of seats and compared it to the number of people in the SDM. There were 6 seats and last time Enden checked, there were 7 people at the SDM.

"Isn't there a seat missing," asked Enden, confused. "Patchouli left the mansion and informed me about your current situation," said a voice right behind Enden, who immediately jumped onto Koakuma.

Enden realized what she was doing and let go. She turned around and was face to face with Remillia scarlet Right behind Remillia was Flandre. "A curse was laid upon your family and will descend from generation to generation until its initial activation. At that point that curse will take full bloom and transform the affected human back into the form of the original Yokai. The curse is removed from the rest of your family once the initial activation takes place. After that is done then the cursed person is said to reawaken as a Yokai."

Enden was taken to a seat and everyone sat down. They all ate without much talking. Enden was so nervous that her legs were shaking. "Did Patchouli mention how long this curse is supposed to last," asked Enden after finishing her meal.

"The curse is permanent to the person affected," said Remillia. After dinner, Flandre came around and asked Enden "What makes a good friend?"

Enden wasn't surprised to hear Flandre ask that question. What he was surprised about was that Flandre was out of the basement and not causing trouble. "A good friend is someone who can pull you up when you feel down and know just how to make you feel better or they at least try to make you feel better. They don't hurt you on purpose or they help you try to get over past pain or discomfort," he replied.

Flandre listened and nodded. "Say, do you want to play 'Damnaku' with me," she asked. Remillia cut into the conversation and said "That's the other thing Patchouli told me, He must not be hit with any kind of Damnaku. She said there was another part of the curse that is related to Damnaku."

"Awwwwww," moaned Flandre. "What else is there to do?" 


	7. Incident Arc, Chapter 1

**Incident 1: The Burning**

A slam could be heard through the mansion as the stardust mage Marisa entered the library. She was looking around for more books.

Everyone who was eating heard the noise. "Enden, you and Koakuma stay here. We will take care of this," said Sakuya. Sakuya, Remillia, Meling, and Flandre all got up to face the intruder and ran towards the library.

As the door was closed behind them, Koakuma and Enden were just sitting while Koakuma got a worried look on her face. Enden saw this and asked "Koakuma? Whats wrong?"

Koakuma replied. "Something I saw that happened to you right after you passed out. It's not something I want to see again."

Flashback: Koakuma's PV in the library

Did I hit him?

No that would have actually left a mark.

I sighed and wondered what happened when Patchouli asked me to fetch books on curses. I grabbed several books ranging from life threatening to life expanding. After Patchouli got the books, I began to smell a human body burning. I turned to look at a pair of flames, one white and one black that rose from what looked like the newcomer's cloths.

"What is that," I looked at with shock at the flames and the ashes. "Two Yokai that haven't been seen in over 2,000 years," Replied Patchouli. She chanted a small incantation and the white flame returned to the ashes and watched as the ashes rekindled into a newer brighter flame and the black flame disappeared.

The flame began to restore the ashes to what looked like a human state, but I realized that a Yokai had been revived instead.

End Flashback

"So… my body… my original body was burned to ashes and reformed as this…" said Enden, looking both scared and surprised. Koakuma nods. "Very few curses turn human into Yokai. There is usually a side effect from this. It seems that it was used as a seal instead of a curse originally."

"Before Patchouli left she told me to inform the mistress about the situation. She wanted to know exactly what was going on," Said Koakuma.

Before Enden had a chance to respond, the four who went out came back mostly beaten and bruised. "She didn't take books this time, she took Patchouli's Stone Orbs," said Remillia.

"GYAAAAAHHH this is ANNOYING," screamed Flandre, who seemed to be in a rage fit everywhere. Enden walked up to Flandre and asked "Flandre, do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to-" said Flandre holding up her hand with a pissed off face, "Blow her to hell." She said clenching her fist. At this point she was staring Enden in the eye. Her head blew up.

Remillia, Koakuma, Sakuya, and Meling stared at Flandre as Enden's neck started to burst into flames, and a new head was formed. Enden stared at Flandre. "What… the hell… was that?" 


	8. Incident Arc, Chapter 2

**Incident 2: Destiny**

-Flashback: Remillia, Flandre, Meling, and Sakuya

As the girls entered the library, Meling spotted Marisa who was about to take orbs that patchouli had been working on for quite some time before she left. "STOP," said Meling.

Marisa ignored Meling and called out "OY Flandre, I have a message for you." Flandre came up to Marisa. Marisa handed Flandre a letter. Flandre walked back and suddenly yelled "MAID-O, KNEE SOCKS, PAD-DOCHOWA!"

Ref: .c...h?v=mTcdNvf2AQA

Everyone walked up to Flandre and tried to explain what that meant… Marisa used this moment to unleash a Master Spark that shot the four of them into a wall while Marisa left with the orbs.

-End Flashback.

Enden patted Flandre on the head. Flandre looked back at Enden and blushed. "This is just my opinion so far… but I think she needed those orbs and patchouli gave them to Marisa and left a note to get past all of you in one shot," said Enden.

Enden felt a hand on the collar of her neck. "And since you know so much, you should join her and Reimu," Said an unknown voice from behind Enden. Enden jumped and looked behind her to see none other than Yukari Yakumo.

Behind Yukari was Sakuya with a knife at Yukari's neck. "Don't worry I don't plan on hurting your guest like I did another outsider a few years ago Sakuya. But you should know that I didn't completely hurt him. I helped him too." Sakuya let down her knife but kept her guard up while Yukari walked towards Enden.

"Enden McLin, also known as Matsu-zero-one-one-"(Matsu011) "I did not realize that you had such a latent power within you," Said Yukari. "Your family held the power of two very dangerous Yokai for nearly 2,000 years. I am curious what your family held in them for so long. From my observations and what Patchouli told me, I can only assume it's a fire related Yokai."

Enden stared at Yukari in disbelief. "And according to you outsiders, if the fire is too much for water or ice to handle, then what do you do," Asked Yukari. Enden replied. "You… blow it up with an explosion….?"

Yukari gave an evil smile. "Exactly!" She grabbed Enden and tossed her into an open border and followed through it herself, and was quickly followed by Sakuya, but no one else made it before it closed.

Enden landed face first into a pile of soft cushions. Yukari landed on Enden with a thud and Enden looked up gasping for air, and was met with a lighter thump on the legs from Sakuya.

"At last I have a daughter," said an exited a voice that Enden was very glad to hear. "Mom," asked Enden who got a bit of a weird neck hug as her neck and above was not squished from the other two girls on her.

"Mom… Yu…kari… I… can't… breath," said Enden who was gasping for air. Yukari got up, and Mrs. McLin let go of Enden. Sakuya also got up. Enden sat up onto the couch that he landed on.

"Yukari, I am glad you brought him- uhh whose now her, home," said Mrs. McLin. "Mrs. McLin, could you repeat what you told me a few minutes ago," asked Yukari.

_There once were two birds.  
These birds flew across the sky.  
One day they met and they flew together.  
It was so beautiful it made me cry_

These birds were not like any other.  
They took the form of a monster.  
A raging black fire phoenix.  
A protective white flame phoenix.

They raged through the world.  
They went their separate ways.  
One sought to protect.  
One sought to destroy.

When they met again.  
It would surely be their last.  
Ones rage was burned in the other.  
The other simply stood guard.

A white seed was shot through them both.  
Who then turned into flames for rebirth,  
The flames burned onto the arrow,

The flames burned into the shaft  
Whose body made a priestess  
This Priestess is what the white bird protected  
This Priestess is what the black bird wanted to destroy

Forever they sleep waiting for the shots  
Their flames will burn once they feel  
White Fire will be pure  
Black Flames will destroy

Their flames pass on  
From generation to Generation  
Until the Shots appear  
It only needs to graze  
The number of times as wings they seek

The next time they break will be their last,  
And a new power will be born  
This power is similar to the sun  
But it's much more fun.

"Umm not to be rude or anything… but what does that mean anyway," Asked Sakuya, who didn't understand it. "It means that to break the curse, the one who is cursed has to be overpowered," said Yukari.

Enden stared ad Yukari with a mix of annoyance and surprise. "And how do you plan on doing that," she asked. 


	9. Incident Arc, Chapter 3

Incident 3: Welcome to Hell

After Yukari explained what was going to happen, Enden looked at her like she was some kind of maniac. "So… let me get this straight… You are going to send me to hell, make me fight a nuclear bird so that my curse can finally break, and expect me to come right back up here… virtually unharmed."

Yukari smiled and said "E~xactly." She summoned Ran and said "Ran, could you be a doll and toss this girl into the boarder I am about to make?" Ran, who was a fox Yokai with several tails on her butt wearing what looked to be wearing a tee shirt and a skirt. Both of which seemed to be too small for her. Sakuya looked at Ran and asked Yukari "Is it normal for her to be wearing that?"

"She was overheating, so I gave her some of my old clothes so she could air out," Said Mrs. McLin. "I see," replied Yukari. She snapped her fingers and a border appeared in front of Enden and Ran. Sakuya looked at Enden with a very worried face. "I've been attacked with magical balls, my body has burned to ashes, I got boobs, and I've had my head exploded," Said Enden. "I think I can handle a little bit of heat."

Ran tossed Enden into the boarder. As Enden soared through the gap with several eyes, she noticed some of them were melting and the heat level rising. She passed throughout the other end of the gap facing a large cylinder with a lot of heat coming from it.

It didn't take long for Enden to realize the heat was also giving her some fairly interesting effects. As she grew more comfortable to the heat, she began to feel warmth on her back and looked behind her to see wings of pure flame, with two trailing strands. Enden was able to glide- not fly through the fires of hell. As she glided through the heat and flames she started to realize she was having trouble steering.

In the distance she saw someone with a wheelbarrow in her path. In a panic, she screamed "WATCH OUT." It was too late however, and she slammed head to head on another kitty Yokai. This one had red hair instead of brown and knocked Enden down into cylinder below as a hell crow Yokai had fired several extremely large red Damnaku.

The hell crow Yokai known as Okuu noticed that her shots had hit something. "Hey Orinn, you ok," she asked, thinking that the person who landed was the cat Yokai. "I'm ok, but whatever hit me landed in that gigantic ball Damnaku of yours."

The Damnaku ball broke and burned out as Enden emerges fires several waves of Damnaku at Okuu, who was nearly hit and wasn't expecting backfire. Her shirt had been shredded on her right side, but none of it touched her skin.

Okuu looked at the mysterious newcomer. "Who the hell are you?" A closer look revealed that Enden was suddenly under some form of trance as the curse he had been under has finally decided to show itself.


	10. Incident Arc, Chapter 4

**Incident 4: The White-Winged Phoenix**

Enden awoke in a large black area. She looked around and saw that she was bound to a tree with roots and an arrow. She took a moment to think why she was still alive and then realized something. "Oh yea… Meling takes knifes to the head almost daily," Said Enden.

She looked at the tree that was behind her and noticed that it was all white. She heard a voice say "No, wait, STOP!" Enden looked where it came from and saw an arrow being fired from a form that was similar to her current form to a black variation of the girl, and vanish into a human. The white phoenix vanished as well, and the only thing remaining was the bow that the arrow was shot with. The scene vanished in front of Enden.

Meanwhile- back in hell: The cursed figure of Enden seemed to have obtained a small black sphere. "Sacred Sign [Light Wings]" She said with a very flat tone. Several laser spears appeared surrounding the wings and fired at Okuu. Several more laser spears appeared from the tail strands and fired around Okuu, attempting to box her in.

Okuu spotted an opening and fired her cannon at Enden. The spell card broke easily. Enden fired more waves of bullets at Okuu, but somehow seemed to be glowing a bit. Okuu kept dodging and kept firing.

Several minutes had passed before Okuu realized she was fighting someone who had the ability to revive herself. She herself was exhausted. After a while she spotted the small black ball.

Suddenly a voice rang out that Okuu was very glad to hear. "Love Sign [Master Spark," echoed throughout hell and Enden was hit by a giant wave of white. "Marisa," Exclaimed Okuu. "Long time no see, ze," said Marisa, riding on a heat resistant broom.

Reimu appeared from a gap on the other side of Okuu. The Master Spark had finally died down. Enden however looked unscathed. She was also not moving an inch. Reimu spotted the black orb floating in front of Enden. "Okuu, she kept reviving constantly correct," she asked the hell crow.

"Yeah, do you know a way to stop it," Replied Okuu. "Spirit Sign [Fantasy Seal]," Replied Reimu. Enden was engulfed within the orb as the seal on it was broken and its inside finally shown.

A spell card popped out of the orb and activated. Everyone there was engulfed in a giant spherical labyrinth. Sealed within it is Enden's true body.


	11. Incident Arc, Chapter 5

**Incident 5: Three Lights of the Phoenix**

Upon the walls of the sphere where Reimu and company were laid, many drawings depicting two large bird Yokai could be seen. One fought to protect, the other fought to destroy. As they turned the corner, they found the sphere's inner sanctum. At the very center of the sanctum there was a large tree. The large tree itself was a massive white tree many large branches, but no leaves or pedals. It looked dead.

On the other side of the tree, there was a Yokai, stuck to the tree with an arrow that was made out of Shimenawa rope. "Looks like somebody wanted something sealed, and sealed well ze~," said Marisa.

The Yokai herself had brown hair, pale skin, and looked like she had no life. Her clothes were falling apart from what seemed to be age, and half her body was in the tree itself.

Reimu touched the arrow carefully. The moment she touched it, it began to fall apart. "Looks like age has worn out the rope's stiffness," said Reimu observantly. The moment Reimu said that, the arrow shattered. Two small flames, one white and one black appeared where the arrow was and began to fly around, slowly getting bigger. Reimu, Okuu and Marisa began grazing the two flying spheres.

This didn't last long as the spheres then merged with the Yokai and began to absorb the very field they were sealed in. Slowly and steadily the surrounding walls, floor and ceiling turned into black and white Damnaku arrows.

From the very top of the room, the Damnaku arrows began to fall in a stream, blocking the way out for everyone. Reimu used her link with Yukari and pulled everyone into a gap leading out of the field.

"She was… absorbing my blasts. I don't know how but I do believe she was finally overpowered-" Said Okuu. She was interrupted with a loud snap sound coming from the orb. Marisa, Reimu, and Okuu all retreated to the walls to avoid the now massive flying ball that was being shot out of the hell of raging fires.

It flew through the fields of hell, out the Palace of the earth spirits, over the bridge of the underground city, and up the shaft of the guyser. It launched into the sky with a massive bang as it split into three smaller balls. One left east passed the Scarlet Devil Mansion. This one was a white ball. One flew west into the Yokai Mountain. This ball was black. The final ball flew straight up and collided with the Great Hakurei Barrier that surrounds all of Gensokyo, and completely vanished into thin air.


End file.
